Augustus Cole
Private Augustus "Cole Train" Cole was once a successful Thrashball player known for his hard-hitting and flamboyant style. After Emergence Day, Cole joined the military and brought that same grit and intensity to the battlefield. Cole has spent most of his military career alongside his friend and foil Damon Baird. As the two begin a new chapter in their military careers, one thing holds true: nothing stops the Cole Train, baby. Biography Augustus Cole, better known as "Cole" or "Cole Train" is one of the members of the original Alpha Squad. A former Thrashball player, Cole played mostly for the Cougars even though he was signed by the Giants, and was one of the all-stars for his team. Cole almost always chooses to take the most direct path to the Locust Horde, and fights with an energy that is absent from most of the Gear Soldiers. His incredible power and energy makes the weight of any situation lighter, always one to create a better mood for the battle. He is a true soldier, never leaving his teammates behind, and has no problem fighting until the death, as long as he goes out fighting. He, like Dom, Tai, and Dizzy, has customized armor, leaving the arm pieces out of his suit. His armor is also a shade of gray, unlike the standard blue, although it appears that the paint and decal may have just worn of of the armor. Notable Quotes A cutscene that shows Cole's general attitude and personality. Text below. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTAVTkQx72w Trivia *Wore number 83 while playing for the Cougars during his Thrashball days. *Cole tells his teammates during the events of Gears of War that he pukes when he rides on King Raven Helicopters. When the C.O.G. soldiers are launched into the crust of Sera's surface, Dominic states that Cole must be "tagging the walls with chuke," referring to the Grind Lifts. Although, strangely, he rides a Reaver with Marcus and shows no sign of nausea *Cole is voiced by Lester " The Mighty Rasta " Speight, who starred as Terry Tate in Reebok's "Terry Tate: Office Linebacker" commercials. **Also in an exclusive interview before the release of Gears of War 2 Lester stated that Cole was based off of his personality and believes Cole is quite the "Ladies Man" and believes that in the Gears of War film he will have to have some "Hunnies". *He writes to his dead mother everyday, telling her things he could never say to her when she was alive. *Cole has turned down a promotion to Corporal. He believes there is no point in promotions, only in killing Grubs until there are no more to kill. *At the end of Gears of War, during the end credits, he sings a rap containing a large number of his Gears of War quotes (most "Yeah, WHOO, bring it on sucka. This my kinda shit!") *In Gears 1, Cole says "Look at all that juice!", in reference to an underground Imulsion lake. In Gears 2, when the player emerges from Nexus' Palace and stands before an ocean of Imulsion, Cole again says "Daaammmn, that's a lotta juice!", to which Baird responds "Oh, c'mon, not that 'Juice' shit again!" *Augustus Cole may be named after Augustus Cole from the X-files episode "Sleepless." This may be entirely coincidental although they share many characteristics. Both characters are African American, both are special unit soldiers and both have a seemingly mental instability. **Speaking of sharing characteristics, more than a few players have seen a resemblance between Cole and the Doomguy from the Doom Comic. It's easy to misattribute Doom Comic quotes to Cole. For example: "YEAH, THAT'S YOUR SPINAL CORD, BABY! DIG IT! WHO'S THE MAN?! I'M THE MAN!" and "KNOCK KNOCK! WHO'S THERE?! ME!" Category:Gear Soldier